


Eternal Love

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Original
Genre: Illustrations, Love, Multi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, eternal love, greetings card verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote for a valentine's day greetings card... and the image of a phoenix flying through a flame heart!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Love

****

**My love for you  
** **Is like the phoenix,**  
 **It burns brighter**  
 **With the setting of the sun,**  
 **And is reborn each**  
 **Morning with the Dawn.**


End file.
